


It Started Out With A Kiss

by aclassiccreator



Series: The bright side of the Order [1]
Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: All the wolves are bi, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Just Sex, Large Cock, Like have you not seen his bulge, M/M, Oral Sex, Randal Carpio has a big dick, Randal is horny and wants ass so he goes out and gets it, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aclassiccreator/pseuds/aclassiccreator
Summary: After they made out in the bar, Hamish and Randall try to work out their feelings.less talking gets done that they expect.
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke
Series: The bright side of the Order [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799806
Comments: 15
Kudos: 178





	It Started Out With A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I have always headcannoned Randall as queer but after that kiss with Hamish, I just can't stop shipping them. The need to get it on.
> 
> There is a thin veneer of narrative here but realistically, it's all sex. So much smut is here so you have been warned!!!
> 
> I started this at 12.30am so I apologise in advance  
> 
> 
> Obviously, I don't own the rights to these characters because if I did, this story would be cannon and season two of the order would be just so much smut. Every other scene would be out and out porn.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy xoxo

"Do you think they bought it?" Randall whispers to Hamish as they saunter out of the bar arm in arm.

"Well I hope they did," replies Hamish, "because I really don't want to be killed because my acting and kissing skills weren't up to par."

The two were walking away from the bar as Randall spins around and stops Hamish in his tracks, 

"hey now," he jokes, "if they didn't believe it, that's on you man. I put my all into that kiss." He winks at Hamish causing the older man to roll his eyes. 

"I could tell," mutters Hamish dryly before making a move to continue walking back to the den. 

Randall smirks at him before glancing over his shoulder back towards the bar where the other Order members were now exiting looking around the area.

"Shit!" Randall breathes, "they're looking at us." Before Hamish could process the words, he felt lips on his again. His mouth automatically moving against the one pressed to his face as their lips interlocked. Realising what was going on, he pulls away and looks directly at Randall who still has his arms around Hamish's neck.

"What the hell?" Hamish hisses.

"Dude, they can see us," replies Randall moving his hands down to Hamish's waist, "they will know something is up if we're acting strange."

"Oh yeah, because two people who don't know each other, making out in the middle of a bar is completely normal?"

"Better than them finding out we have our memories back and skinning us alive," Randall hisses back with just as much venom, "they're heading down the path past us, we need to go again."

With that, his lips were back against Hamish's causing him to gasp in surprise - Randall really was giving the kiss 110% and as his lips part, Hamish feels a tongue slide into his mouth. Giving in to the act, Hamish opens his mouth fully and lets Randall take control of the kiss. He feels the taller man's hands sliding round his body from his waist until they were sitting just above his buttocks and to his embarrasment, he came feel himself getting hard. It didn't help that Randall was wearing those red sweatpants again which did nothing to hide what he was packing. It was all overwhelming Hamish - the feeling of Randall's mouth on his, the hands now resting on his buttocks and the bulge pressed up against him. He gasps again as Randall gives his right buttock a sharp squeeze before pulling away and winking at him.

"That should've got them fooled." He laughed. "See you later man, I have to actually study for a test for once."

With that, Randall turns and begins to saunter away leaving Hamish to watch his ass in the tight sweatpants. Looking around awkwardly and still a little shaken by the kiss, Hamish quickly rearranges himself to hide his hard on and speed walks away. He needs to think.

\-------------

"We need to talk,"

The words cause Randall to look up from where he's sitting on his bed reading a textbook at the other man now leaning against the doorframe.

"Ok?" Randall stands. "Is this a somehow college related conversation or do you want to come in and shut the door so it can be private?"

Hamish sighs and moves forward, shutting and locking the door to Randall's room behind him.

"The other day..."

Randall's face lights up in understanding,

"Dude it was nothing, we just had to get the Order off our backs." He waves his arms in a mocking version of Jazz hands, "Whatever it takes right?"

"Yeah... Whatever it takes I guess," mutters Hamish.

He sees Randall move a bit closer as he turns to leave. A hand grabs him by the wrist.

"Wait."

Hamish stills as he hears Randall take a deep breath in through his nose.

"You're upset. I can smell it. Why are you disappointed? Unless..."

Hamish pulls his arm out of Randall's hand and takes another step towards the door. As he reaches for the lock, he feels himself get spun around and suddenly Randall is too close. He's all up in Hamish's face and wearing that trademark smirk of his like he knows something and is about to have all of the leverage in the world.

"Unless it's not teacher you're hot for."

Hamish _freezes_.

"I mean I get it," Randall says, "she's hot. Like if she wasn't going to kill me for thinking it, I would be 100% hot for teach but this isn't me, it's you." He looks directly into Hamish's eyes, "and you aren't just hot for teacher."

Hamish lets out the breath he didn't realise he was holding causing Randal to smirk again before grinding himself against Hamish, his bulge catching on the denim of Hamish's jeans. The noise Hamish lets out is one he will refuse to acknowledge for the rest of time. A moan of pure want and pleasure as his denim covered erection is rubbed against Randall's.

Hamish's eyes are wet as he opens his mouth and whispers,

"please."

\---------------

All Hamish knew was Randall. He was everywhere and all consuming. His lips were moving against Hamish's and Hamish was kissing back. He realises that Randall has backed him up against a wall, the taller man boxing him in with his arms. Hamish feels something firm under his hands before realising he has automatically wrapped his arms around Randall and is currently kneading his buttocks causing Randall to grind into him as they make out. On one particularly hard thrust, Hamish lets out a deep groan into Randall's mouth which the larger man swallows down without hesitation before licking back in to Hamish's mouth.

He needs to adjust himself. His choice of jeans, while functional, was clearly a bit restrictive for someone of his attributes when aroused and he reaches into his underwear to manover his cock into a more comfortable position. As he grips himself, he feels something else pushing up against him. Clearly he wasn't the only one being affected by this session if Randall's panting and raging hard on were anything to go by.

Deciding to try and take a bit more control of the situation, Hamish pushes Randall back causing the younger man to let out a grin of confusion. This soon turns to appreciation as Hamish grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head. Reaching forward, he grabs Randall's shirt by the middle and yanks him forward against his toned torso. Smirking at Randall, Hamish's eyes glow as he calls the strength of his wolf and flings his arms apart tearing the shirt straight off Randal's body.

"That was so fucking hot," Grunts Randall as Hamish sinks down before him nervously. "Have you ever done this before?" He asks catching on to Hamish's apprehension. The older man looks up and shakes his head. Until Randall had kissed him, he had never been interested in trying anything with a man but now... now he couldn't get the idea out of his head. It wasn't just nervousness at having never done this before, Hamish had noticed the obscene bulge in Randall's joggers and now it was hard and in his face, Hamish suddenly realised quite how endowed his fellow knight was. 

Hooking his fingers underneath the waistband of the joggers, he felt the lack of underwear. It wasn't a surprise, they all went commando semi regularly on account of their transformations destroying their clothes but this.. this felt like Randall had done it on purpose. Slowly he pulled down the waistband of Randall's joggers which in turn pulled down the hard cock contained within. Inch after inch of thick cock is revealed until just as Hamish is becoming actively afraid, the cock flares out at the head and as Hamish pulls the trousers over the last inch, Randall's cock springs free.

"Why do you think I always stayed at theirs and never bought them here." Randall joked seeing the apprehension in Hamish's eyes. "It would've been rude to keep you and Lilith up all night with some random person I picked up screaming my name."

Hamish snorted.

"Jokes aside though," Randal said, "take your time. I know I'm a lot."

He reaches down and gives his cock a couple of tugs. Hamish watches as foreskin slides up and down and the cock pulses before his eyes. He looks up and pushes Randall's hand to one side instead replacing it with his own. He didn't know what to expect but really, he shouldn't have been surprised at the feeling seeing as his own uncut dick wasn't exactly small. Having received handjobs and having a healthy self care schedule, although not quite as healthy as Randall's he expects, he knew at least what should feel good.

He gives Randall a few experimental tugs hearing the other man sigh and feeling him relax before Hamish leans down and takes the tip of the cock in front of him into his mouth. Randall twitches as his breath stutters before he lets out a moan. Licking around the tip, Hamish slides his lips down and takes another few inches. As he does, he realises his hand is no longer on the base of the cock in front. Instead, it is digging into the meat of Randall's thigh as the other one is back on red Randall's ass. He seems to really like Randall's peachy butt apparently.

Hamish feels hands slide into his hair and start to push him down the cock. He tries to bob his head but the hands are unrelenting as more and more cock is fed to him until he gags and pulls off. 

He looks up at Randall, lips puffed up and saliva dripping from his mouth and Randall thinks that Hamish has never looked hotter. He gently slaps his cock against Hamish's cheek, the older man staring up silently with glassy eyes, before the cock is once again fed into Hamish's awaiting mouth. Holding Hamish's head in both hands, Randal slides his cock in and out, in and out. Hamish is only able to take the first six inches before he gags once again causing Randall to pull out, a string of saliva and precum connecting his cock to the side of Hamish's mouth. He hooks his hands under Hamish's arms and hauls him up before looking the older man in the eye and saying,

"My turn."

Dropping to his knees in front of Hamish, Randall brings his arms up and drags his nails down Hamish's toned chest causing the older man to let out a groan and throw his head back against the wall. Looking back down, he can see that Randall is looking back up at him, the button of Hamish' jeans in his mouth as he uses his tongue to work the button through its hole. Withough breaking eye contact, Randall moves his head down to the fly zip and takes it between his teeth before unzipping Hamish.

"That's..." Hamish pants unable the finish the sentence as a wave of arousal floods his body. Randall smirks up as he shimmies Hamish's jeans down under his ass exposing his underwear. He breaths over the fabric covered hard-on and mouths at the head causing Hamish to let out another, "please" 

He pulls down Hamish's underwear, feeling his uncut dick which Randall is pleased to see is significantly bigger than average - although not quite on a par with his own meat - before he sets to work. Unlike Hamish, Randall isn't new to this. He licks up the entire length of the shaft before sucking the head into his mouth. After bobbing on the first few inches, he pulls off with a pop. He winks at Hamish above him and speaks again breaking the silence between them, 

"Watch and learn how a master does it." 

He then opens his mouth and sucks his way down Hamish's cock taking it to the base. Hamish grunts and jerks pushing his cock further down Randall's throat. The younger man swallows and begins to bob pulling groan after groan out of Hamish. He takes Hamish's hand from his shoulder and places it on his throat, over where he can feel the thickness of Hamish's cock pressing out.

"Is that me?" Hamish gasps. Randall makes a noise of agreement around the cock. "I feel huge." Hamish breaths above him. "If I had known this was the best way to shut you up, I would have gagged you on my thick cock months ago." Randall moans around Hamish's cock as unbeknownst to the older man, he slicks his finger with lube. 

He lets his hands play with Hamish's asscheeks, kneading them and pulling them apart. As he takes Hamish to the root again, he presses one finger up inside the older man.

"Wait," Hamish commands causing Randall to freeze, "I thought I would be be the one fucking you today?" 

Randall pulls off the cock before him feeling as it slides out of his throat before replying, "oh please. We both knew the moment you saw my meat that you would want it inside you. You live for 

a challenge."

"But I'm in charge here," 

"Yeah maybe when it comes to werewolf stuff you are but you know as well as I do that you won't want to fuck me if I won't enjoy it and the only way to know what feels good is if I do you right here and now." As he speaks, Randall twists his finger adding another beside it and pushing up into Hamish again causing the older man to gasp.

"Do that again," he orders pulling a smirk from Randall as he twists his fingers again to stroke down Hamish's inside over his prostate. Hamish bucks both trying to resist the intrusion but also push it deeper as Randall slides in a third finger and begins to scissor Hamish open. Hamish lets out a wince as the third finger enters before a deep moan as the finger again hits his prostate before beginning to stretch him in ernest 

Randall was pretty certain that Hamish was kinky enough that one finger and a slow entry of his cock would have been fine but he also understood othe people's limits. Ther head been some guys who just couldn't take him and he was damned if he wasn't going to get inside Hamish tonight. He pulls his fingers out drawing a whine from Hamish before standing and spinning Hamish from the wall and towards the bed. Hamish stumbles as the underwear and jeans around his thighs catch causing him to tumble onto the bed on his hands and knees.

"Perfect," soothes Randall stroking a hand over the tight skin of Hamish's buttocks. He pulls them apart to inspect the hole he stretched before and without warning, spits directly onto the pucker. Hamish twitches as a wave of arousal floods through him and he feels Randal leaning over him before whispering into his ear, "this is for my shirt."

Before he realises what has happened, he feels Randall rip the jeans and underwear off his body and push his legs apart. He feels his cheeks separate and another was of spit hits his hole before being pushed in by a finger.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," Randall says before allignjng himself and starting to push in. He feels Hamish pulling away from the intrusion and grabs the older man's hips pinning him in place as he is breached.

"It's so big," pants Hamish, "I don't think I can do this. It won't fit."

"shh shh shh," soothes Randall, "you're half way there" only another five inches.." he presses forward, "three... Two... One..." His hips press up against Hamish's quivering frame. "You did it. You took a ten inch cock on your first attempt." He gently strokes the flesh of Hamish's right asscheek as the older man trembles in place still held down by Randall. He can feel the thickness opening him up in ways he never knew possible reaching deep inside to places he didn't know existed. It didn't feel like it was ten inches inside of him but then again, he had nothing to compare it to.

Randal slowly pulls back a couple of inches watching as Hamish's anus stretches and pulls at his cock as if it doesn't want to let it go before he pushes back in just as slowly and listens as Hamish lets out a deep breath. Bottoming out again, Randall lowers himself down until he is plastered along Hamish's back. He makes an aborted thrust grinding himself deeper into the other man and Hamish just moans.

"Hmmm you like that," Randall whispers directly into his ear before nipping at the lobe, "you like it when I'm all the way inside you and push my cock further?" He punctuates his question with a short thrust followed by a circle of his hips as Hamish just pants and keens beneath him. Randal pulls out until just the tip is still inside Hamish. "Are my one, two, three, four..." He pushes in slowly counting as the inches enter Hamish once again as the older man shudders, "five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Ten thick inches aren't enough? You still need more?"

Beneath him he can feel Hamish shaking as his body let's out silent sobs. The overstimulation as Randall is pressed against his prostate the whole time, the feeling of the ridges and veins of Randall's cock sliding inside him is too much.

"Please." He whispers.

"Please what?" Randall hums.

"Fuck me. I need you to move Randall." 

"Well, as you asked so nicely..." Comes the reply as Hamish feels hands run their way up and down his back until they stop at his waist holding him steady on the thick cock inside.

Randall pulls out most of the way before pushing back in, faster this time, and Hamish lets out a breath. Randall pulls out again and pushes in faster over and over picking up speed each time until he's fucking into Hamish at a punishing rate, the older man moaning and groaning beneath him as he is repeatedly stretched open deep inside. Slowing to a snails pace, Randall pulls all the way out drawing a whine from Hamish. He looks down at the abused hole beneath him, still stretched from the girth of his cock. He knew it would shut soon enough but for now it was nice to see the results of his work. He rubs another layer of lube over his cock before pushing back in about halfway and then pulling out fully again. He leans down over the fluttering hole and spits directly inside Hamish before slamming himself all the way to the hilt punching the breath out of the other man.

"You like that? You like the knowledge that my spit is so deep inside you that you'll never be able to get it out?" 

Hamish moans.

"God you can't even talk," he slightly spanks one of Hamish's cheeks and feels the spasm travel the length of his cock inside before mocking Hamish's earlier line. "If I knew this was the best way to shut you up, I would have impaled you on my cock when we first met."

He pulls all the way out and inspects his glistening cock. "This beast has shut so many people up but I think your my favourite. Most people are too frighted for me to be their first but you, you just can't help yourself." As he talks, he flips Hamish's complaint body over onto his back before lifting Hamish's legs onto his shoulders. He realligns himself. "Ready?"

Hamish nods, too fucked out to form words and Randall slides all the way back in with a groan.

"You're so fucking tight Hamish. I can feel your hole fluttering around me as your healing tries to undo what my cock has done." He inches forward until Hamish is almost bent in two and whispers into his ear, "maybe next time I'll let you fuck me and feel how exquisite it is yourself." Before he slides Hamish's legs off his shoulders and around his waist and locks their lips together. Hamish can barely feel Randall's mouth against his and the other man's tongue dominating his as Randall starts rolling his hips grinding deeper and deeper into Hamish until Hamish is genuinely unsure if he might start feeling Randall's cock working its way up his throat and out of his mouth. The younger boy was clearly experienced and the constant prostate stimulation was starting to get to him.

"You feel so good around me," Randall pants, "like you were made to take my cock" 

Hamish lets out a moan, "so full." He mutters.

"Yeah you like it when I fill you up?" Randall punctuates the last three words with extra hard thrusts forcing Hamish to catch his breath, "you like being stretched around my cock? I bet you thought you'd never meet someone packing more than you but here I am. This is how a real man uses his cock."

Hamish doesn't reply as Randall hammers into him again needing all his focus to keep on breathing as his body is repeatedly impaled. He lets out a moan as Randall slips out just for a moment before sliding all the way back in again until their hips slap together. Again, Randall withdraws just long enough for Hamish to catch his breath before breaching him fully and finally taking Hamish's cock in his hand.

"Is this what you want?" He asks, "you want me to jack you off while I use your hole? It's so stretched out for me now, I can see how it flutters when I pull out, begging to be filled once again"

Hamish moans, "yes. Please. I need to cum. It's too much." As Randal once again sets up a punishing pace with his thrusts, the veins of his cock rubbing up and down Hamish's prostate.

"You know what," Randall says letting go of Hamish's cock, "I don't even need to touch you. I bet I can get you off with my cock alone." Hamish mewls as his cock is released and reaches down to take it himself. "Uh uh uh," Randall warns taking Hamish's hands in his and pining them over the older man's head, "I said I'm going to get you off on my cock alone and I meant it. A slutty bitch who moans like you shouldn't need hands to cum. You feel that?" He slams back in, directly hitting Hamish's prostate causing his cock to pulse and a bead of precum to emerge from the tip, "that feeling like you're fucking a hole but it's inside? That's me about to give you the hardest orgasm of your life. You can feel the pressure building up behind your cock can't you. Like you're full to the brim? I'm gonna make that feeling erupt out of you like it never has before."

Hamish feels the hands pinning his disappear and grab his legs throwing them back over Randall's shoulders and suddenly the hands were back holding him down. He feels the stretch as Randall shuffles forward, thrusts never stopping until Hamish's knees are almost by his head as he is bent fully in two. Somehow the new position allows Randall even deeper access inside him as a particularly brutal thrust brings tears to his eyes.

"Please..." He begs.

"Please what?" Randall asks as the sound of flesh hitting flesh intensifies. 

"I need to cum. Randall I need to cum so bad. Let me cum." 

"Oh well, as you asked so nicely. You're still not gonna touch yourself but maybe I'll give you a helping hand after I finish and flood your guts with cum."

"What?" Hamish says in surprise.

"You didn't think I was going to pull out did you? I've broken in this ass," Randall gives Hamish a quick spank, "and now I'm gonna claim this virgin ground as my own."

"Ok." Hamish pants as the rational thought is fucked out if him , "yes. That sounds good. Just please let me cum."

"My pleasure," smirks Randall as he rolls his hips and changes angle, sliding in and out in long thrusts leaving only the tip inside and speeding in, punching Hamish's prostate and continuing deeper until he is balls deep again. His thrust start to stutter as Randall approaches his climax and with one final grunt, he slams fully into Hamish, grinding deeper and deeper as he explodes inside the older man. The new feeling of warm wetness blasting into him helps push Hamish over the edge as he lets out a cry, cock pulsing as a thick rope of cum shoots out and over his head. A second one lands on his face and as he opens his eyes, he sees a third shot hit Randall's chin and begin to drip. He feels his ass clenching around Randall's cock as it throbs and continues to shoot inside until he thinks he is so full he could burst, his own cock gently leaking the final dribbles of cum over his sweaty body.

"This is gonna feel weird," Randall warns as he slips out of Hamish. Immidiately Hamish feels cold air enter his stretched hole. Sensing Hamish's discomfort Randall slides his softening cock back in and out a few times, watching as the cum inside Hamish is slowly pulled out by the flare fo Randall's cockhead. He finally pulls all the way out again and watches as Hamish's hole flutters and pulses, a wave of cum spirting out and dripping down the older man's crack as he shudders.

"I'll be back in a minute," he whispers, stroking one hand down Hamish's toned chest. Randall stands up and paces over to his en suite to grab a damp flannel, his softening cock swinging side to side with each step. He pauses for a moment at the sink to wash the cum and lube off himself before heading back to Hamish. 

Hamish is watching him, when he returns, eyes too aware of what happened for someone who had just been fucked into the mattress but he doesn't say anything as Randall gently wipes him down removing the cum from his face and chest before wiping off Hamish's cock and between his legs.

"You should probably shower man." Randall says as he pulls the duvet over Hamish before sliding in beside him, "I filled you up good and proper and I'm pretty sure only 20% has come out of you. You're gonna be leaking my cum for a good day if you don't let it out now."

Hamish grunts and turns away causing the smirk to drop off Randall's face. Maybe this had been a terrible idea after all. Sensing Randall's emotion, Hamish shuffles back until he is forcing Randall to allight himself with Hamish and the two are spooning. 

"Maybe we should talk about this first?" He suggests as Randall wraps his arms around Hamish from behind, his now flaccid cock slotting between Hamish's asscheeks.

"You know, I'm sure you could wait until tomorrow for that shower." Randall whispers into his ear completely ignoring Hamish's question. "I'd be happy to join.

Hamish smiles, reaches back and gives Randall's ass a quick squeeze. "Let's talk tomorrow," he replies, "I'm not sure I can think clearly at the moment."

He reaches out and flicks off the light.

"Oh and Randall,"

Randall grunts in acknowledgement of his name,

"When I'm in the shower, I'm gonna show you how a real man fucks until even with your healing, your limping for the rest of the day."

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first smut fic I ever posted so I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Debating whether to do a sequel of the next day when Hamish rocks Randall's world in the shower or perhaps a follow up from Randall clocking Jack's tattoo as be was absolutely INTO that.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
